Defeat of the Voices!
by Kikeri Ki
Summary: Just who are those voices from the sky? And just how the heck do they know what's always going on?
1. Chapter 1

_The Narrator_

**(A/N: ok one thing straight up front, I really am not fond of Pokemon (I used to be but that was a while ago), but I had an interesting conversation with my friend Mariah, and decided to write this story. The main point in this is that I and my friend Mariah meet up in a forest and team up against the annoying narrator of Pokemon. MUWHAHA! O.o this story is dedicated to the people watching above (get a life and leave us alone! O.o)**

**(Disclaimer: nope don't even ask)**

It was a bright and sunny day as Staci walked down the narrow path and into the woods. She was tired after a long day of battling and was hoping to find a place to rest. It soon became dark and scary in the woods, shadows dancing off the trees. She strained her eyes in the dimness of the night and found a nice tree with some soft moss under in it. She sat down and soon fell fast asleep.

The next day was calm and clear, as sunlight streamed through the leaves, landing on the girl. She awoke and focused her eyes. There in a clearing stood a tree, and that tree had a small house in it. "Great maybe they have some medicine and supplies for my Pokemon!" she thought as she walked into the shack. "Hello? Anyone home?" she said as her eyes adjusted to the dim room. "Well no one is home I might as well sit down," she mumbled as she sat on a rickety chair in the corner. After a few long and boring minutes, she again fell asleep.

"Who dares come into my house?" yelled a voice from the door way. There was a tall girl with curly brown hair standing there, mad as heck.

"Um…I do?" answered Staci, a little intimidated but not scared.

"Well you better get out!" and the girl grabbed Staci by the shirt and threw her out of the house.

"Ouch!" she yelled, as she fell the distance of 2 feet and landed with a thump.

"Well that's settled, now I can laugh at you," laughed the girl

"Hey that's not nice…uh…I don't even know your name…"

"My name is Mariah and I'm going to kick your butt in a Pokemon battle, because you broke into my house."

"Oh…well my name is Staci and I don't think that's going to happen," Staci said reaching for her backpack with her Poke balls in it.

As the two grabbed their first Pokemon there came a booming voice from the sky, "AND THE BATTLE BEGAN!"

"…O.o…" the two looked up, at each other and back up into the sky again, confused and scared.

"Um…who are you?" asked Mariah, shocked

"I am the Narrator and I know all!"

"How long have you been here?" Mariah questioned

"I've been around you your whole life!" the narrator said

"That is wrong on soooooo many levels," said Staci, shaking her head bewilderedly.

"You hear the voices too?" Mariah asked Staci, she nodded,

"Everyone is oblivious to the voices," she shook her head sadly

"Except for us,"

"Right"

"Are you two going to battle or what?" the narrator boomed again

"Just one thing, do you like have cameras all around us,"

"Yes…I know what you're doing 24/7"

"O.o…do you have cameras in our bathrooms?"

"…maybe…" a snickering was heard as the two looked up again

"PERVERT!" they yelled in a disgusted voice.

"That is not right dude!" Mariah exclaimed, as the voice snickered.

"You know, we were going to battle each other, but I think I've got a better idea…" Staci trailed off. Mariah looked confused, but then a knowing look came over her face as she looked up at the sky and grinned. Slowly the two pulled out their Poke balls

"Pidgey go! Use your peck attack! Get the narrator!"

"Pikachu! Use your thunder shock! Follow Pidgey!" the two animal-like critters ran off and there was silence, followed by…

"What? No get off me you little…wait ouch! That hurts! Get over here you little $$ wha…?" more silence and then came the unmistakable noise of thunder, "AAHHHHHHH!" and then came dead silence as Pidgey and Pikachu came running back.

"So…now what?" asked Staci

"Well I think we done good today!" Mariah said

"Yeah! We got rid of that annoying person from above!"

"So…friends?"

"Friends and the two shook hands and looked up at the sky where the trouble had all started. The two friends shrugged and started down the path, looking for more adventure.

**(A/N: yes it is really stupid but, ya'll can go suck a sock for all I care! Please rate and review! I hope you have a nice day!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Narrator Returns! _

**(A/N: ok I had planned this story to be a one shot but I changed my mind. I still know next to nothing about the new Pokemon so deal with it! Hope you like this chapter and please review even if it's a flame (I'm actually kinda hoping for a flame because I haven't had any before…) oh and before I forget, **

**_Staci's Pokemon are: Pidgey, Cyndaquil, Marill, Espeon, Bulbasaur, and Kadabra. Mariah's Pokemon are: Pikachu, Chikorita, Skarmory, Stantler, Tododile and Charmander_**

**(Disclaimer)**

**: Mariah: hello is this thing on? (Taps a microphone)**

**Narrator: When we last left our heroes…**

**Staci: would you just shut up?**

**Mariah: again, is this thing on?**

**Both: yes!**

**Mariah: oh ok**

**Narrator: finally**

**Staci: what are you complaining about?**

**Narrator: just get on with it!**

**Mariah: we do not own Pokemon:**

"Does this forest ever end?" asked Staci as the two walked through the seemingly endless woods.

"Oh you mean we want to get out of the woods?" Mariah asked

"No we just want to wander aimlessly," Staci said sarcastically

Suddenly out of nowhere came a voice, "When we last left our heroes…"

"NOOOOOOO!" They both yelled,

"Didn't we get rid of you?" asked the frightened Staci

"I came back to get my revenge on you two."

"Hey wait! We didn't do anything to you! That was Pidgey and Pikachu!" said Mariah

"Yeah but you guys set them on me!"

"Oh yeah…" remarked Mariah, "that was funny!" she snickered

"Yeah well now I'm going to destroy you two!"

"Aren't you supposed to be a good guy?"

"Yes but for you two I'll make an exception"

"Wait! You're just a voice! You can't hurt us!" Staci said smugly. The voice laughed

"That's what you think!" and from behind a tree stepped a man, mid 30's, who was covered in soot and holes. Mariah nudged Staci.

"I think Pidgey and Pika did well!"

"Yeah they did!"

"Oh shut up!" the narrator said angrily, as he pulled a Poke ball out, "now prepare to be crushed! Wooper go!" the fish like creature toppled out of its Poke ball, and on to the ground. Staci looked at the pathetic Pokemon before her.

"We're supposed to be afraid of that?" she asked staring at the struggling Pokemon,

"Just fight wills you? Which one of you is first to feel my wrath?"

Mariah and Staci looked at each other, "uh…I can I suppose…" Mariah stepped forward, clutching another Poke Ball, "Chikorita go!" the grass Pokemon popped out and stood watching its adversary.

"This is soooooo sad…" Staci said, leaning up against a tree to watch the one-sided battle. In one razor leaf attack Wooper was taken out of the battle. The narrator turned red with fury and threw another Poke Ball, "this is my last shot, Oddish go!"

Mariah started laughing, "You do realize that grass is weak against fire right?"

"Well duh!"

"And you do realize that it's my turn to battle right?"

"Yeah get on with it!"

Staci shrugged, "he's going to learn the hard way isn't he?" she asked her friend.

"'fraid so…"

"Oh well, it's what he gets for spying on us! Cyndaquil go!" and the fire Pokemon leaped into battle.

"Oddish vine whip!" the narrator yelled  
"Cyndaquil, flamethrower!"

And of course fire beats grass, the poor beaten Pokemon lay on the ground, in a dead faint. The narrator looked at Oddish and back at the two girls.

"Uh…ha ha…funny stuff huh?" he laughed nervously as Mariah and Staci pulled out two more Poke balls and threw them at the ground.

"Espeon!"

"Stantler!" The physic fox and deer appeared. The narrator looked at them sheepishly and then sprinted for his life as the two Pokemon raced after him. Moments later they heard a yell and the two critters came running back. Staci shrugged,

"Well that was weird…"

"Will these weird people ever stop following us?"

"No we never will!" a voice from above yelled

"The freaky people have returned! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**(A/N: yep it was short, no I really don't care. Please review!)**


End file.
